


Apocalypse

by Vyktorya13



Category: Orginal work-not from a fandom
Genre: Death, Famine - Freeform, Pestilence, War, endoftheworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyktorya13/pseuds/Vyktorya13
Summary: Four kids. Four horsemen. And possibly the end of the world.Eve, Justice, Cooper, and Treavor learn so much more than they wanted to about the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse.





	Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a short chapter. I'm not good at doing long ones so, short chapter- hear ya go.

I just stared at the computer. Everything was wiped. EVERYTHING! All of my work, all of the research.  
I guess I'll have to redo it. All of it.

"Knock, knock, Eve, your brother wants in."

"Not now, I'm doing school work," I responded. 

"Eve, please? For me?"

"Not now Cooper. And by the way, you're technically not my brother."

I heard the door being shoved open, then slammed shut. 

"Who told you that?!" Cooper rushed in. He grabbed me by the arms and looked at me. He was trembling slightly.

"Dude, all of the teachers, the students. Basically everyone. Calm down. It is true. And please dont cry." I really didn't want him to cry.

"If anybody had heard you say that-"

"Dude! Everyone tells me that, constantly. What? I'm going to get yelled at for repeating something?"

"Eve. Please, just don't say it again."

I looked at him. His blonde hair was a bit messy and he had his usual tee and jeans on. 

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. Comment if ya do. I'd love some feed back.  
Next time peoples,  
Vyktorya13


End file.
